Arizona Robbins
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=5x11 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=9x01 | Name=Arizona Robbins | Nicknames=TBA | Hometown=Unknown | Occupation=Surgeon, Paediatric Attending | Status=Alive | Family Members=Daniel Robbins - Father Barbara Robbins - Mother Callie Torres - Wife Timothy Robbins Sofia Torres - Daughter | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6 }}Dr. Arizona Robbins is a surgical attending, specialising in peadiatrics, at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Character History Arizona is the child of Colonel Daniel Robbins and was raised as an army brat alongside her brother. She moved about alot and was raised to believe in country and to be "a good man in the storm". She always knew of her sexuality and had inital concerns about her father's reaction, but he made peace with who she was when she reminded him that she was still who he raised her to be. She had to experience her brother's death while he was fighting for their country, something which she struggled with greatly and never truly moved on from. She was Chief Resident during her residency at Johns Hopkins. Grey's Anatomy, Season 5 at the wedding. ]] Arizona joins the staff of Seattle Grace after the death of their peadiatric surgery attending and immediatly begins working with Bailey and introduces her to peadiatric medicine. Arizona soon reveals herself as a lesbian and kisses Callie Torres, making Callie realize that she is interested in her but Callie hesistates to make a move and by the time she decides to persue Arizona she has moved on and is dating other people. In spite of this Callie asks Arizona out and they begin dating, in spite of Arizona's inital concern that Callie is a "newborn". When Callie's relationships with women cause her to be cut off from her family, it takes it's toll on her relationship with Arizona who can't see why Callie is pulling away. They reconsile but face a further test when they find they share conflicting views about George's registaration to the army but Arizona reveals that she believes that he is doing a good thing because her brother died while at war. Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 Arizona supports Callie through George's death, her departure from the hospital and subsequent return during the merger. When Callie's father returns and continues to reject his daughter's sexuality, Arizona convinces him to reconsider by telling him of her own families acceptance of her sexuality because she was still who they raised her to be. Callie and her father reconsile, pushing Arizona closer to Callie. that she loves her. ]] She is challenged professionally by a case in which the parents of a sick child offer the hospital a large donation, and Richard pushes Arizona to make sure the child survives, which he does initially, but later dies. The hospital recieves the grant, with Arizona to thank, and Arizona later tells Callie that she loves her, a feeling which she learns is reciprocated. Arizona and Callie continue to remain happy as Arizona widens her social circle at the hospital, supporting Derek as he becomes the new Chief and most notably befriending Teddy Altman. Arizona and Callie, one of the hospital's most prominent and happy couples, help Bailey, Teddy and Mark through their romantic troubles. However, they face complications soon enough when Arizona reveals to Callie that she doesn't want children, something which Callie aspires for. They both discover the other's wants but refuse to talk about it until Callie forces the issue. Soon enough they realize that they can't stay together and both be happy given that Arizona doesn't want to be a mother and Callie doesn't want to give up her dream. After Callie insinuates that Arizona's beliefs are a consequence of her brother's death, Arizona tries to reason with her that it's not unnatural to not want a child. Callie and Arizona subsequently break up and try to maintain their professional lives but struggle to work together. When a shooter enters the hospital with a vendetta for Derek, Callie and Arizona are put on lockdown together and their lingering feelings becomes apparent. After the shooter, Arizona realizes that people died during the day and she and Callie shouldn't be apart - saying that she is willing to start a family with Callie if that's what she wants Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 and Arizona argue at the airport. ]] Arizona and Callie's relationship develops after the |shooting and they decide to move in together in Callie and Cristina's apartment. Arizona soon has to face her dislike to Callie's best friend Mark when he begins to interfere with their relationship but eventually agrees to try and get along with him for Callie's sake. She and Callie continue to get closer until Arizona wins the prestigous Carter Madison award and is offered the chance to work in Africa for three years, treating and helping children there. After some hesitation, she accepts the grant which troubles Callie but in the end they decide to both resign and go to Africa together. Callie tries to hide her desire to stay in Seattle which leads to an argument in their airport. Arizona breaks up with Callie and leaves for Africa by herself. After some time passes, Arizona comes back and tells Callie she misses her but Callie closes the door in her face. After she gets her job at the hospital back, working under her replacement Stark, and tries to reconcile with a resistant Callie. After enlisting Mark's help to work out why Callie doesn't want her back she is stunned to learn that Callie is pregnant with Mark's child. dance at their wedding. ]] Arizona struggles to adjust to the situation and tries to support Callie while still coming to terms with it herself. However after she, Mark and Callie hear the babies heartbeat for the first time Arizona becomes invested in what she refers to as 'her' child and she and Callie soon reunite. While she and Callie happily prepare to become parents, Arizona struggles to hide her begrudging relationship with Mark and grows frustrated with his place in their lives and relationship as a consequence of his role as their baby's father. In a bid to prove Arizona is who she loves, Callie plans a special romantic getaway for the two and, on the way, Arizona proposes marriage. However, before Callie can offer a responce the two are involved in a head on collision. The accident devestates Arizona, who quickly arrives back at the hospital with a severly injured Callie. As the doctors rush to save Callie and the unborn child, Mark and Arizona come to blows about their roles in Callie's life. However, they ultimatly form a truce when Arizona performs surgery on her prematurely born daughter, saving her life. As Callie finally awakens after her surgery, she accepts Arizona's proposal. Arizona helps Callie through her physical and emotional recovery and eventually both Callie and daughter, Sofia, are ready to return home. Soon later, Arizona and Callie are married in a ceremony officiated by Bailey although she expresses some sadness that her brother isn't there to celebrate with her. Grey's Anatomy, Season 8 surprises Arizona on Valentine's Day. ]] Arizona, Callie and Mark all slowly adapt to parenthood and the animosity between Arizona and Mark has all but faded and their friendship both elates and frustrates Callie. However, Meredith and Derek's difficulties gaining legal guardianship of Zola, and Arizona's role as Zola's lead doctor, force her to realize that she could end up in a similar situation and she requests that she gets legal guardianship of Sofia herself. Callie and Arizona's relationship also grows stronger, with them celebrating their lives as newly weds. Arizona continues to rally behind Alex as he prepares for his board exams and fellowship applications, heavily encouraging him to opt to stay with her at Seattle Grace which he seems eager to do. She helps him cope with the very difficult case of intern Morgan's premature child bringing the two closer. However, Arizona's happiness faces a test when her childhood friend Nick, and former best friend of her brother, arrives in town for treatment for his cancer. When she learns that Nick's cancer is much more advanced than he had her believe, it forces her to face up to the losses she's faced and Callie ultimately says she'll never to leave her and promises to be able to do whatever Arizona can't. Her already fragile state is pushed to the brink when she learns that Alex is leaving Seattle for a fellowship at Johns Hopkins, in spite of her urging for him to remain in her department. In a moment of anger she takes his place on a surgery in Boise. However, the plane carrying the doctors crashes in the woods and Arizona is left with a serious leg wound, with her bone protruding. The crash ultimatly claims the life of Lexie and leaves the other doctors in peril. After Mark almost dies from the injuries he sustained in the crash, Arizona forces him to promise he'll stay alive for her, Callie and Sofia even though the doctor's show no signs of being saved. Grey's Anatomy, Season 9 Relationships Calliope Torres : Her Wife Sofia Robbins Torres Sloan : Her Daughter Romantic Life Career Trivia *Arizona smokes when she is stressed. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 5 Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:GA Season 8 Characters Category:GA Season 9 Characters Category:Doctors